1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the field of articles for daily use, particularly to the field of accessories, and more particularly to a foldable bag frame and a pet bag using same.
2. Related Art
A pet bag, which may be specifically considered to be a dog bag, is an auxiliary tool for carrying animals. Because the pet bag does not need to be maintained in unfolded state for a long time, it is desired that the pet bag be conveniently folded and stored when not in use, and be unfolded quickly for use when needed.
How to provide good foldability and stability during use is a problem to be solved. Considering the structural composition of the pet bag, the key to this problem is to find a novel frame that meets such requirements.